Jaded Angel
by personazero
Summary: Time for the sister fic to be on the site Now review the sister fi to Stars with Jaded Angel Naruto and Jade pairing with a whole different design


_**So finally Jaded Angelis coming out**_

_**I'm sure you're all happy for that**_

_**now at the end there stuff to read and there quite important to read**_

_**so read**_

_**Chapter 1 young**_

A young lady, no a young women was sitting on a park bench watching two children play in the grassy field. The two children were laughing, enjoying themselves, and the most important thing to the women, truely being youthfull children. No care in the world, no worries and being happy with everything in the world. The true way a childed should be.

The young women, had dark hair that reach mid back. Her eyes were, as many would call them, cold blue-greenish eyes. But to the small handfull in her life, that she had allowed to see, they would say her eyes had a gental warmth in them. She was a tall women, with the only true way to descibed it, a motherly figure.

She turned her head, and could see her husband paying for ice cream for four. She turned her head towards the children once again, and saw that they were noticing that had seen her looking at them.

" Mommy! Mommy! " One of the children shouted at her. One of the children being a very small red head girl. While the other childed was a small browned haired boyed that joyfully waved his small arm at her. She gave them a smile, as they ran towards her.

She could see in the corner of her eye, her blonded haired husband walking towards her, and at the same time her children reaching her spot. She didn't need to say a word as they sit down on the park bench with her. Every where she looked she could see her family every where.

She could see her in-laws, the children grand partents, walking towards there direction; as the children were no longer playing with them. She could see her sister-in-law, her husband little sister, walking towards them with a small puppy in her hands.

" So, Jade, why are you so lost in thought? " Her husband ask, as he took a seat next to the women, and started to hand the ice cream to everyone in his group.

" Just thinking about how did I get so wonderful family, Naruto... " She quetily told him, not sure how to really tell him, how wonderful she feels. While at one given time, many people would of found it odd that Jade West, would be happy, lot alone have already would have a family at such a young age. But times change and that includes people changing through out the years.

All he could do was smile at her, and give her a kiss on the cheek. Even though the jesture was small, it still filled her heart with very much warmth. While at the same time, the two children gave them yuck expression's. But being young, seeing there parents being lovely dovely is something they do not enjoy seeing.

Before, those happy times could be made and felt by the lucky couple. There has to be a story of how there stories came to be. How there stories went through hardships, through pain, through bliss, through anger and the most important event how there love came to be. And while many others can and will recollected how the events had happen, only one person will be telling the story of how it all happen. The little moments that she will she in her adult life, will make her remember her teenage life; and how she delt with the events that happen. This is the story of one Jade West Uzumaki.

xxx

_*** 16 year old Jade West, Her P.O.V ***_

_" I must of woken up way to early today... " _I mentally groan thinking to myself, as I tried to sit up. The key word being tried. The moment I even tried to lift myself up, I felt to much pressure on my body. And with that realization, I know I slept in my boyfriend's house; in his bed last night. _" ... When was the last tim I actually slept in my own home?..." _I thought to myself, not wanting to speak out loud to wake him up. It's not that I am afraid to wake him up, it's just one of the rare moment I get o look at him asleep and peacefull.

I look to my side to see my cell phone on his night stand the time flashing on it. 7:25 it read. Meaning that I have about another ten minutes before he awake up and get's us to start heading towards school.

While I get the chance to just lay in silence and enjoying seeing him peaceful, arms wrap around my body. Which is normally how he falls asleep after we fuck each other sense less on some given nights.

Don't get me wrong I enjoy sex just like any other person. It's just something else when I wake up and have his arms wrap around me. It's his way of showing me that he's not letting me go anytime soon. Myabe deep down I am actaully softy at heart, not letting other's seeing this moment of weakness of were I can not put on a face and have to lash out towards everyone.

My boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, was like most 16 years guys. Hangs out with friends, part time job, tortures little sister and some how finds time to always be there for me, whenever I need it. And to be honest, I need him a lot more then he actually needs me. And that's not me trying to sell him as the perfect boyfriend, no, it's the brutal truth about our relationship. I have baggage...

I know that people will say we all carry baggage, but I have to much for one person. Any sane person would leave me and never look back, but some strange reason even with all the damage and shit I probably go through, he still wants to be with me. The little blonde boy I pushed into the sandbox when I was three was my main pillar of strength in the world. How sad does that sounds for me? Probably saying a lot about the issues I deal with in my private life outside of school.

I guess I was too busy in my thoughts about my boyfriend and my personal life that I didn't notice someone waking up. I did notice when I felt a pair of lips kissing my own lips. Soft and gentle, was like any other good morning kiss I get from him. It might of been a morning routine for us. But it was still the first thing that could get me to smile every morning.

" Hey... good morning... " He whisper to me, telling me that he was still half asleep, but trying to give me his full attention.

" Morning... " I give him a half smile, not sure what to say to him at this given point. It was like any morning for me, he will wake up and say morning and still I could not think of anythig to say to him no matter how much I tried. How stupid does that make me look in front of him. I can tell you, it makes me look like one big stupid girlfriend.

" You look lovely already... " He tells me, with half lidded eyes, knowing full well I have not even been given a chance to freshen up. I know he's lying. I mean what guy wouldn't lie to a girl about how she looks just after waking up.

My hair is all moppy and out there. No make up anywhere on my face. And to top it all off, morning breathe. The only good thing for him, is the fact that I am already naked; so he get's a good view of my naked glory. Not like that he didn't get a good view last night when I was on top of him. I know he's lying just to make me feel happy. Even through it does make me happy, I still at times he's forcing himself to say that to me every morning.

" You're not bad yourself. " I tell him, enjoying the free show of his naked body. I feel his arms letting me go, meaning it was time to get out of this bed and start getting ready. And there was no words that needed to be said, as I got out of his bed and walked over to the dresser to get my clothing out and get in the shower. I might be tough but to be honest I do not enjoying smelling like sweat and sex to the public. _" He's a guy... to them that's like getting a medal to smell like that... " _I thought to myself with a small smirk on my face.

" Hey Jade... " That got me out of my thoughts quickly. I turned me head to look at him to see what he needed to say to me, " ... I hope you didn't forget that today we will be helping out at the preschool today. " And now I let out a groan. Why is that. Simple. Me and little kids never mix. There everything I hate, and in return they hate me the moment they see me.

" Do we have to? " I ask him, wishing that we didn't have to be near little five year olds that wanted to scream and run.

" Jade it's just for a day... " He gave me that look, meaning I have no way out of this unless I was dying or he was. While either opition was tempting at the moment, I know, it will never be.

" Pffff... " was the only thing that can and will come out of my mouth. And with that one action I took off to the shower. And the moment I was in the bathroom, I look the door behind me and took a moment to stare at myself in the mirror.

And what I saw was nothing special. The light tan skin that I have. Which by the looks of it, slowly turning back into the pale skin I was born with. Long dark hair that reach the middle of my back. Tattoos on my body, one on the inner fore arm. Slim body with a good set on my body. And the eyes that were just staring back at me, the same blue green eyes just staring back at nothing.

Yes; I am nothing special. Nothing that no one wouldn't take a second glance at. Nothing that stood out on me, besides the tattoos. All I saw was just a plain old girl. But some how I have one of the most loving person to be with me...

And staring into this mirror like I do almost every day, I still can't see what he see's in me. Probably if i could get into his mind I could figure out what he see's in me. To find out what makes me so special in his eyes...

_*** 30 minutes later ***_

Now I'm getting dress waiting for my boyfriend to get out of the shower and get ready for school. And like any other day I step out of his bed room after getting dress, I saw her standing there waiting for me. Kushina Uzumaki, the mother of Naruto, and the only women who has ever treated me like I was apart of the family. But then again, I have been around Naruto since I was three years old.

Now there was a women who I could understand was a special women to look at. Long red hair that reach to her butt. Violet eyes, that share warmth. And a great body for a women that had two kids. She kept herself in shape, even after having those kids. Most women would try but fail, but some how she didn't. The most important trait she had was, her firey personality. The one thing that made her strong and a great mother... And like most days, she had a pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

Yup, she had the morning after pill. And like the past year she has been giving it to me any time I spent the night in her son's room. And without even saying another word,I took the pill from her hand and pop it in my mouth and take the glass and quickly drink it down.

Might be strange, or rather very common, I do not like taking the pill. I know there's a lot of good reason's why I should take it, but the main reason I do not take the pill, is simply it makes me feel bloated. And I hate that feeling.

And I don't like having sex with a condom. The reason is I lose some of the feeling. In some ways it just feels like if I was using a toy, only with more chance of getting fore play done on me. And Naruto, was like any other guy, he did not enjoy doing it while wearing a condom. The bad two combo's, which might lead to kids at a young age. Don't judge me I am a normal girl and what I enjoy is my own business.

" Good morning to you too honey... " She sweatly told me, a small hint of amusment in her voice. I didn't give her a vocal reply, just kept drinking the water. " Breakfest is ready, if you want to eat something before school. " She told me with a kind smile, before walking downstairs. I finish drinking and just watch her leave, sometimes I wonder if she's angry with me being in a sexual relationship with her son. Or the more darker fear, that she has never enjoyed me being around. If she didn't she wouldn't be the first, but she would be the first but the first that it exactly matter.

_*** In the car, after breakfest ***_

" So you two are gonna be at my school? " Naruto's little sister, Izzy, ask us one more time. For who know's how many times, the reason she had even ask us was because she didn't want her brother to embarass her. I turn my head back to look at her one more time. She was a average height girl of nine years old. Short red hair, and blue violet eyes. Even I thought she was adorable, but right now she was just getting on my nerves.

" Yes, Izzy, we're gonna be at your school but only for the the young kids... Not in your class room.. " I had to calmly tell her one more time. And she justed pouted again, giving me a light glare.

" You can go Jade... But not my brother. He is too lame to be near me... " She pouted, I'm guessing not liking the idea her 'image' being tainted due to her older brother being at the school.

" Well if that's the case I guess you can walk home by your self... " Naruto taunted her, and I couldn't help but slightly giggle at seeing what will come next.

" But mom said, as long as you drive you must always have to pick me up from schoool! "

" Hmmm, but she said you also have to be nice to me. if you're not being nice... " Yup Naruto, was playing with his little sister, the only way he can, by saying he will leave her to walk by herself.

" But... but... " Score one to the boyfriend, and today's daily fight was over with Naruto winning the first round of the day. Now I just had to wait for the remaing rounds in the day.

_*** Lunch time at the pre school ***_

Half and hour lunch and I'm sitting on the swing set watching my boyfriend play with the little kids as they jump around his body trying to take down the giant, as they called him. And she just wanted to have some alone time for herself for the day.

_**You're so lucky to be around all the little kids! :) **_- was the text that I just got from Cat. Cat being the only true girlfriend in my life, unless you count Naruto's own mother, but she was more of a motherly figure to me.

_**I would rather stick a thousand neddles through my tongue then be around these tot's.**_ Was the quick answer I gave to Cat. Which was true, since, I am not a kid friendly person. I would rather use those thousands needs to split my tongue then be here. And trust, splitting my tongue seem like a great idea.

_**:( **_

That was the expected answer from Cat. She was just to buddy around everyone, and had seen the world as though it was filled with nothing but rainbow and unicorn's. Blah gag me with a knife.

" Can you believe that a girl like that is dating a boy like him... " My ear's picked up the whisper's of two of the parents watching there children during the lunch time. Yeah parents will once in a while come to the school to be around there kids, which is odd, but they are trying to be a good parent.

" What? There's is no way a bright man like him would date a dark girl like her... " Another whisper from the two mothers in the back, thinking they were being quite.

" Yeah, my son called her a witch, and she scared him a few minutes later... " Yeah a kid called me a witch when I walked into the room, but I just stared at him, before he screamed away. I did not do anything to any one here.

" Maybe she's good in the bedroom... " That rose a eyebrow for me.

" That's probably the reason why there even dating... You know how it is for this generation it's nothing but sex, sex and more sex... " Shut up, you two. You two don't know anything about me, or what are relationship is even about.

" Do you think she can hear us... "

" No... girls like her have destoried there hearing by blasting there music all the way to there ears... " Another lie, I can hear all of you really good. But if they wanted to think I couldn't hear them, then I might as well grant them there wishes. I take out my black ipod and put the head phones on my ear, and hope the first song is a good one.

_**We are young!**_

_**But we have heart**_

_**Born in this world as it all falls apart**_

_**We are strong**_

_**We don't belong**_

_**Born in this world as it all falls apart**_

_**I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain.**_

_**I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make!**_

_**I see the life I see the sky. Give it all to see you fly...**_

_**Yes! we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!**_

_**Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes.**_

_**I hear the hate in all your words all the wars to make us hurt**_

_**We get so sick, oh, so sick; we never wanted all this**_

_**Medication for the kids with no reason to live!**_

_**So we**_

_**March to the drums of the damned as we come**_

_**Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!**_

_**We are young!**_

_**But we have heart**_

_**Born in this world as it all falls apart**_

_**We are strong**_

_**We don't belong**_

_**Born in this world as it all falls apart**_

_**As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle**_

_**Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles.**_

_**Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark**_

_**Feel the beating of our hearts fleeting hope as we depart**_

_**All together, walk alone against all we've ever known**_

_**All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home**_

_**But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts.**_

_**Make us kneel before the altar as you tear us apart!**_

_**So we**_

_**March to the drums of the damned as we come**_

_**Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!**_

_**We are young!**_

_**But we have heart**_

_**Born in this world as it all falls apart**_

_**We are strong**_

_**We don't belong**_

_**Born in this world as it all falls apart**_

_**We will fight or we will fall**_

_**'til the angels save us all**_

_**We will fight or we will fall**_

_**'til the angels save us all**_

_**We will fight or we will fall**_

_**'til the angels save us all**_

_**We will fight or we will fall**_

_**'til the angels save us all...**_

_**We are young!**_

_**But we have heart**_

_**Born in this world as it all falls apart**_

_**We are strong**_

_**We don't belong**_

_**Born in this world as it all falls apart**_

_**We are young!**_

_**But we have heart**_

_**Born in this world as it all falls apart**_

_**We are strong**_

_**We don't belong**_

_**Born in this world as it all falls apart **_

Thank you Holly Undead for being the first song that came up, and with such a great meanful song to be sung at the moment I need it.

" Jade are you alright... " Someone ask me, as my ear phones were suddenly pulled out of my ears. I wanted to punch the person for pulling my ear phones, and for touching me. But the moment I looked up and saw that it was Naruto, my anger quickly vanished.

" Yeah... I am fine... " I told him, but I didn't want him to really know all the emoitions that were going through me at the moment.

" Jade... You had your music blasting all the way... you only do that when you don't want to hear the world. " Damn him for knowing my habits,

" I'm fine... " I quitely told him, not wanting to put my problems on his shoulders. He just shook his head at me and walked away as lunch seem to be done with. Maybe he didn't want fight with me, or maybe he just didn't want to worry himself with everything goingthrough my head. But I felt that he did the right move by walking away.

_*** After school, at Naruto's home ***_

The moment we got home, I just walked into his room and layed down on his bed. I just wanted to be numb, and have this day get over with. The moment I heard those mother's talk about me, it went into the shit hole.

I didn't want there words to get to me, but they did touch upon one good point. What if the only reason I was with Naruto, was because I was good in the bed room. What if our relationship was just a sex one and nothing more. I don't want to believe it, but what if they were right.

I felt more weight being added to the bed, and I turned my head to the side to see my boyfriend laying down next to me.

" I'm guessing what those ladies said to you got to you... " What the? How did he know about that. I thought I was the only one that heard them.

" How did you know?... " I just need to know.

" I heard them to... " Yeah sounded right. Naruto, had good hearing, not surprise that he heard them talking about us.

" And? " If he heard them, then he must know what was going through my mind.

" There wrong... Our relation isn't based off sex. " That clears up one fear, but now I need to know, what was our relationship base on.

" Then what is it base on? "

" Love... " I rose my eye brows at him, and stared at him, waiting for him to tell me more. " I have always loved and cared for you since we were little. Nothing has change as we got older. The anything that has change is I have fallen for you more then I could ever hope for and I hope to always be with you. "

He made me smiled, and I just had to entwined my finger with his and have them rest at the bottom of our bed. " Love you. " It was hard for me to say those words first, no matter how many times I say it, it's just hard for them to come out.

" I love you to. " Yeah I was happy with how this day had ended, and maybe I hope this is how all my days will come to an end. I can only hope.

_**End of chapter**_

_**so What do you think**_

_**yes it was told mainly from Jade pov**_

_**and how was that?**_

_**this story is gonna be different then stars**_

_**so don't expect it to be all fluff**_

_**this story might be mainly told from Jade pov**_

_**just so it can go alot faster**_

_**this chapter took me 5 hours to write**_

_**reason I have been gone for so long was due to my cousin**_

_**he earse all my files for all my stories 3 times so blame him for waiting so long**_

_**btw im making a MW3 CLAN ON XBOX live**_

_**if u want my gamer tag email me**_

_**Nartorious read it and saw that almost all the ideas were token from me so yeah not a fan**_

_**so anyway review and tell me what u thought of the first chapter **_


End file.
